Yo te dire
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Ginny y Hermione. Yo te dire de Miranda!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo te diré**

**Capítulo I**

¿Cómo podía sentir lo que sentía al mirarla¿Cómo podía temblar incontrolablemente al sentirla cerca¿Cómo podía pasar horas observándola embelesada? Se sentía tan culpable por sentir lo que sentía, tan feliz al verla y a la vez contrariada, aquello no era normal, aquello era un gran secreto que guardaba para ella sola, y le pesaba, le pesaba cada vez más, en cada mirada que le daba y en cada sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Sí, ciertamente era la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts pero no existía ningún libro que le diera los pasos a seguir en estos casos, que le dijera tal vez como olvidarla, como volver a sentirse "normal"… pero ¿acaso quería volver a ser "normal"? Había pensado tantas veces en ello, hasta había intentado fijarse en algún chico, cualquiera con tal de que fuese un chico, pero no, no había sido posible, no podía sacarla de su mente… ¿sería solo un capricho? No… un capricho no podía ser tan fuerte, tan real…

Era definitivo, ya lo había pensado tanto tiempo, tantas veces, estudiado todas las posibilidades, pero en nada había cambiado sus sentimientos, era definitivo y empezaba a aceptarlo, no era solo lidiar con ello, era aceptarlo, le gustaban las chicas.

Cerro los ojos, como intentado dejar de lado aquella lucha interna que había sostenido esa mañana, luego los abrió de golpe, esperando que la realidad la golpeara y le hiciera olvidar sus sentimientos, pero le resultaba imposible¿cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerlo si se encontraba en la misma habitación con la chica que le gustaba? La chica que le había hecho sentirse como tan confundida, haberla contrariado tanto, la chica de la que se había enamorado, la misma chica que en aquel preciso instante se movía lentamente en su cama, desperezándose.

- Buenos días, Hermione – me saluda una Ginny somnolienta- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? –preguntas sonriéndome-

- Hola Gin – te saludo, y miro tu rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana, haciendo contraste con tu hermoso cabello rojo, te sonrío- No lo recuerdo… no debe ser mucho tiempo

Como respuesta la menor de lo Weasley solo sonrío, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y ocultara –disimuladamente- parte de su rostro bajo las sábanas para que la pelirroja no lo notara, aunque su intento fue en vano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo y mirando divertida a Hermione semi oculta bajo las sábanas –

- Nada… -responde una nerviosa Hermione-

"¿Qué me pasa?" aquella pregunta le había rebotado en cada parte de su cerebro mil veces¿no podría ser más evidente? Ginny se daría cuenta… ¿Qué haría¿Qué haría si ella se diera cuenta? La rechazaría seguramente, no le hablaría, y mucho menos le dejaría pasar los veranos en su casa, como hacían todos los años… ¡Plaf! Un fuerte almohadazo en todo su rostro le había sacado de sus pensamientos, miró a la dirección de donde había venido la almohada y se encontró a una Ginny revolcándose de risa en su cama.

- ¡Oye! –dije riéndome- ¡Toma! –le lance un almohazado también, mientras reíamos e iniciábamos una feroz guerra de almohadas, tal vez deba conformarme con verla sonreír como lo hace ahora, conformarme solo con su amistad…

No, no puedo conformarme con tener solo su amistad, con solo mirarla sonreír, con solo contemplarla…como quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, sí, rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, tenerla cerca, tan cerca como para poder besarla, pero no, solo son tontas fantasías mías, ella jamás podría sentir algo más que amistad por mi, jamás.

- Hermione… eh… de nuevo te quedaste en alguna nube… ¿Segura que estás bien? –me sacaste de nuevo de mis pensamientos, si supieras que últimamente es en ti en quien pienso- Debí haberte dado un almohadazo muy fuerte y te descoloque un poco el cerebro –me dijiste bromista antes de reír fuertemente.

Yo reí contigo hasta que te lanzaste en la cama junto a mi y seguiste riendo, ajena a todo mi nerviosismo por tenerte tan cerca y tan feliz a mi lado, me había paralizado.

- Hermione –te acercaste aun más y pusiste una mano en mi frente- ¿tienes fiebre¿estás bien? –dijiste mientras me mirabas preocupada, no encontraba como salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa, decirte que sí, que me pasaba algo, que me ponías nerviosa con solo mirarme, que tenerte tan cerca me hacia ponerme así, que me pasaba todo el día imaginando que te besaba, no era para nada una opción, así que encontré el camino de huida mas fácil.

- Si Ginny –te sonreí nerviosa y apuesto a que también sonrojada, sabía que mi respuesta no había sonado tan convincente, me conocías tan bien- estoy bien… -sonreí de nuevo, mientras, incómoda me trataba de parar de la cama, evitando tocarte lo más posible, con tanta cercanía¿sería capaz de resistirme a la tentación de besarte?- creo que debemos bajar ya¿no crees? Tu madre debe necesitar ayuda en la cocina…

-Sí, bueno… bajemos… -dijiste mirándome de una forma extraña, sabías que algo me pasaba… solo espero que no intentes averiguarlo…

* * *

¡Holas! Bueno, lo clásico... dejen r/r... sea de inultos, recomendaciones, elogios, etc... cuidense¡bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo te diré

Cap II

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca ¿o tal vez no? No lo sé… ¿Serán ideas mías? ¿Estaré imaginándolo todo? Últimamente se comporta diferente conmigo, me mira de una manera distinta, y ya no se que pensar, tal vez realmente me estoy volviendo loca o estoy algo paranoica pero la he sorprendido un par de veces mirándome, una mirada distinta a la de hace años cuando nos conocimos… ¿qué pasa, Hermione? Te he visto sonrojarte cuando te miro o te hablo, aquella mañana escondiéndote bajo las sábanas y luego alejándote de mí, de hecho creo haberte notado un poco nerviosa cuando me acerque a tu cama, ¿qué pasa, Hermione? ¿acaso estoy imaginando todo esto? Tal vez siempre has sido así y no me he dado cuenta… Tal vez quien esta actuando distinto soy yo, quizá quien ha cambiado soy yo… No, no lo se… No se que esta pasando Hermione, no se que esta pasando con nosotras pero debo averiguarlo.

- ¡Ginny! –se escucha desde el otro lado seguido de unos cuantos golpes a la puerta- ¡Apúrate! Yo también quisiera bañarme, ¡gracias! –dice una Hermione un poco malhumorada-

- -"Basta de pensar Ginny o terminarás peor"- ¡Disculpa! ¡Ya salgo! –cerrar la llave del agua, abrir las cortinas, envolverse en un paño y salir era tarea cotidiana, lo que no era cotidiano era que por su mente se cruzaran miles de pensamientos confusos con respecto a la actitud de su amiga, no era cotidiano aquel plan que poco a poco se estaba ideando en su mente para descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione.

¡Dios! Esto no es sano, esto no es bueno, no es correcto, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi mente viaja mucho más rápido que yo y no la puedo controlar, y la verdad es que tampoco quiero, sé que no es lo más correcto o apropiado pero no puedo evitar imaginarla mientras se baña, imaginar como se vería su cuerpo humedecido por el agua, sus cabellos mojados cayendo sobre sus hombros… ¡Dios! No… debo detenerme, no, no, debo pero no quiero… ¡Demonios… ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

- ¡Ginny! –otros golpes a la puerta-

- Listo –responde una sonriente pelirroja saliendo del baño- Disculpa la tardanza Hermione pero ya termine, pasa –otra sonrisa-

No, no, no, no, no… ¿Por qué solo en una toalla? ¿Por qué tenía que salir cubierta únicamente con una toalla? Bueno, obviamente porque se estaba bañando, claro, claro… Brillante respuesta Hermione, realmente la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, sí… Solo trata de no ponerte nerviosa, solo no te pongas nerviosa…

- Ejem… Supongo que después del karate que le aplicaste a la puerta tendrás ganas de bañarte –dices irónica y ríes de tu propio chiste mientras me miras-

- Eh… sí, sí… bañarme, ¡nos vemos! –digo entrando rápidamente al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mi, siento mis mejillas arder un poco, debo haberme sonrojado, ¡Demonios! Solo espero que Ginny no lo haya notado… Debo bañarme, solo eso, concentrarme en el baño y tratar de olvidarme de todo lo demás…

Y ahí estás, de nuevo, sonrojándote y como perdida dentro de ti, actuando distinto, como huyendo de mí... ¿acaso te he hecho algo? ¿habré hecho algo para que te comportes así? O… tal vez… ¡No! ¡No! No lo creo… No veo como eso pasaría, ni como, ni por qué… ¡No! ¡No! Ginny, deja de pensar en eso… ¿o no es tan descabellada la idea? ¡No! Yo… no lo se… no lo se… pero voy a averiguarlo Hermione, voy a averiguarlo… Hoy mismo pondré en marcha mi plan…


End file.
